Halloween horror with WEAPON and Sin
by Kissa-chan
Summary: Sin and WEAPON only wanted to have a little Halloween fun......this is what happens when the unthinkable occurs.......!


Standard disclaimers apply.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Some things are just not meant to be. Sin dressing up as WEAPON, and WEAPON dressing up like Sin was one of those things.   
  
It was Halloween, a day for costumes, candies, and trick-or-treating fun. The people that they terrorized, they noted, were having a quite a blast. They were all dressed up as fiends and ghouls, vampires and witches! They had pinattas and party hats, jack-o-lanterns and pop!   
  
"Hey, I got an idea!" Sin had exclaimed, talking to his buddy WEAPON over a payphone in Luca. (The people who lived there had all fled in fright!) He grinned a huge grin, that seemed prime evil. "How about this Halloween we dress up in disguise. We'll be unnoticeable and have great fun!"  
  
"I don't know," WEAPON objected. "What if my costume is lame? What if everybody laughs?" His doubt was clear over the staticy phone. (He was using one in Kalm.....the people had fled from there as well.)  
  
"I'm sure we'll find something...." Sin reassured WEAPON.  
  
And WEAPON agreed and they started searching for costumes. The problem became apparent in very little time. Sin was the size of a mountain and WEAPON was just as wide. They tried on dresses - attempting to be princesses. They put on fangs in attempts to be vampires! Why WEAPON ever attempted to dress as a clip of machine gun ammo! But alas, whatever they tried, they still looked the same. Their considerable bulk made picking costumes a drag.   
  
"This isn't working," WEAPON whined to Sin. "I tried to put on a house costume, but it fell to pieces....I attempted to be a cardboard box alien, but my belly and toes still showed. Isn't there anything, anything at all that I can wear?"  
  
"Hmm," Sin muttered, discarding a clown nose. "I see your point, but I shall not concede defeat. We must think hard, what is as big as me?"  
  
"That's easy!" WEAPON exclaimed. "I am as big as you, but that doesn't help us get costumes at all!"  
  
But Sin had thought a terrible thought. "What if I dress like you....and you dress like me?" he said with a harsh chuckling laugh - (that happened to blow away the nearest Lucan house.)  
  
"Say, there is an idea!" WEAPON replied in awe. "Let's do it!" he cried and the horrible deed was done.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Now it just so happened that Cloud was after weapon and he wasn't alone. Piled onto the Highwind, a hunting party had gathered. Besides his friends, President Rufus and the Turks, Reno, Rude, and Elena prepared for battle. WEAPON wouldn't get away with Kalm's destruction they swore!  
  
They weren't dressed up in colorful costumes. Their faces weren't painted and they looked quite grim. Kalm was being attacked when they thought he crisis was past - WEAPON, they had thought was dead and gone.   
  
His presence brought doubts to their minds. If WEAPON lived, then perhaps so did Sephiroth. "We'll make sure he's dead this time!" Cloud vowed solemnly, his purple jumpsuit looking as it did everyday.  
  
"He won't get away," Reno responded, flipping his infamously styled auburn hair and tapping his electro-stick against his thigh. "The Turks won't let him!"  
  
"Like hell I'll let ya'll have all the &*%&^$ glory!" Barret bellowed, almost loosing a round of bullets from his gun-arm.  
  
"Watch my &*(*^( ceiling!" Cid roared.   
  
And everyone else - they were there too - and all of them were just like every other day. None of them dressed up in the least. None of them had costumes for the next thing that should never happen.  
  
For you see, Sin and WEAPON - satisfied with their new costumes - had decided to throw a huge Halloween bash in Midgar that day! And they decided to invite the only people they felt they knew.....   
  
For WEAPON, it was Cloud and his gang of outlaws. "He's always coming to see me and help me destroy!" WEAPON explained to Sin.  
  
And that malicious old Sin had grinned quite amiably. "I'll invite Yuna and her guardians too!" Then he added rather wisely, "I new her old man. Great guy that he was. Heck, and one of them guardians, is my very own son!"  
  
"I never married," WEAPON confessed. "Tell me, what was your wife like?"  
  
"Great!" Sin responded instantly. "But that kid off mine, boy does he cry."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The news came as a shock! Sin was alive! Yuna gathered her guardians and headed towards Luca. "How can this be!" she wailed in despair. "I thought that I SENT - oh I hope Seymour isn't there!" And she clenched her staff tightly, hoping and praying that her husband wasn't at Luca.  
  
Kimihri, her blue furred Ronso guardian, stood by her side and offered her a bleak smile. "If he there, Kimihri will tear him a new hole!"  
  
"And I'll help!" exclaimed her boyfriend, Tidus. "We beat Sin once, it'll be a snap to do it again!"  
  
"But how can we do it, if he just comes back? It's impossible, ya?" Wakka demanded.   
  
"We'll think of something!" Rikku declared.  
  
And all of them - silent or loud - was dressed just the same as they regularly did! Auron was dressed in red and Lulu was dressed in black. Tidus had his sword and Wakka had his blitzball. Rikku had a claw and Yuna had a staff. Kimihri had his spear and Cid piloted the Highwind.  
  
Arriving in Luca, they caught sight of the trail of mass destruction from Sin. "They might not know where to go....I'll leave a trail for them to follow!" Sin had informed WEAPON.  
  
"What about snacks? Do you think they want food?" WEAPON asked. "I brought some fish with scrumptious tails!" He pointed his costumed gray fin at a pile of whales.  
  
"I love fish!" Sin agreed, but they give me indigestion, I think maybe some vegetables and dip are in order. He gathered some trees from Kilika then and whipped up a dip made of tree sap and oil.   
  
Then at the same time, they realized what more they needed. "It tis' not a party unless some liquor is there!" WEAPON exclaimed. "I'll track down some right away!" And he did, but Sin dressed as WEAPON could only despair.   
  
"I can't, I promised to only drink Shoopuff milk for the rest of my life..." he mournfully cried. ( They were talking on cell phones now :)  
  
"Then bring some Shoopuffs and we'll have fresh milk!" WEAPON declared. And Sin scooped up some Shoopuffs right off the Moonflow. They brought them to Midgar and waited and prepared. Their party was sure to be the grandest and best in the history of Halloween!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What the (&%*^% hell!" Cid's curse could be heard. "Kalm is already gone! That (^% WEAPON has moved on to Midgar!"  
  
"Marlene, is she there?" Barret shouted, catching Cait Sith by his hair.  
  
The stuffed toy shrugged it's shoulders. "Barret, you know......I really can't say...you took her away after Sephie-chan died."  
  
They all took a moment - in spite of the grave moment. "Sehpie-chan?" Tifa finally murmured. "You couldn't possibly mean......"  
  
"..........." Vincent and Hojo both said.  
  
"That's sickening....." Cloud announced aloud.  
  
"I gotta barf!" Yuffie exclaimed, her reasons unrelated.  
  
Cait Sith looked at them all, a puzzled and baffled expression he did wear. "Well   
  
what do you call him? Surely not by his first name!"  
  
"Why not?" Reno demanded with a flip of his hair.  
  
"It's too long and - "   
  
Before Cait Sith could finish his explanation. (Although it promised to be good.) Cid, he did swear.   
  
"There's another Airship, right over there!"  
  
Cloud drew closer to the viewpoint, pushing past Rufus who'd fallen asleep there. "I wonder who they are - "  
  
"They have such a pretty clean ship!" Elena exclaimed. "Much better looking then this bucket of bolts."  
  
"Like (&% it looks better!" Cid screamed in rage. And he opened the main guns and prepared to fire.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The first shots caught them off guard - and missed by a mile. In fact, the only ones who saw them were the people on the deck, preparing to fight Sin. "Cid, we're under attack!" Tidus shouted.  
  
"No body move, I'll Summon Valefore to knock them out of the sky!" Yuna hollered.  
  
But Cid didn't hear. "I'll bring us in closer!" he barked gruffly.   
  
With a rattle and a shake, the Airship did move. It crashed into the Highwind with a grinding of metal.  
  
Lulu and Rikku - balance lost - fell from the deck and onto the Highwind with a couple of grunts. They stood up, rubbing their butts.  
  
And then there were the enemies...... Cloud, Vincent, and Tifa.   
  
Only they didn't see things like that. "Hey Tidus, forget these losers, Sin's way over there!" And Rikku pointed towards Sin, but only empty air was at the end of her finger.   
  
Because Sin and WEAPON had spotted their guests and decided to give them a Halloween scare. Crouching down low - a monstrous task - they slipped behind the Airship and counted softly to three.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
By now both crews - Yuna's and Cloud's - were standing in preparation for war! "You busted up my(&%*% ship!" Cid snarled.  
  
Over the intercom, the other Cid declared, "Rip him a new whole! For destroying my baby!" And he sent his only daughter to chew in Cid's hair.   
  
Of course Rikku had more sense then that. She squared off against Tifa, fight tooth, nail, and claw! Agility served the young Al Bhed well. She snapped Tia's bra while the older girl prepared to attack. Then things got serious and they started to slap.  
  
Vincent it seemed had a problem with Auron. They stood at a distance and oh, did they glare. Neither it seemed wanted to draw, and at the last second it turned into Wakka versus Vincent!  
  
Wakka, he threw a ball covered in spikes, charging Vincent's limit and turning him into a monster. "Shi~~!" Wakka exclaimed as the former Turk charged at him without control.  
  
Auron in turn stepped in for Tidus, whose narrow sword stood no chance against Cloud. Their huge swords crashed together, causing loud sparks. And they broke apart. Auron pushed his hand out of his sleeve. "This one's mine," he claimed his target.  
  
"Gonna have to get faster!" Cloud warned as he shot right towards Auron. But after several moments, both of them got bored. They wanted to end the fight quickly and get on with Sin/ WEAPON. Auron decided a Tornado was needed, and Cloud decided to use his Finishing Touch!  
  
The blasts met in the middle, flinging Kimihri and Red XIII way into the air. Their growling and prowling cut short, they held each other tightly and whimpered in fright. Then while coming back down, they swore never to mention what they'd screamed at the top of the flight. "MOOOMMMMMMMM!" they had both called out shrilly.  
  
Deprived of his victim, Tidus moved onto Cid. "Listen old man, you're ain't gonna win!" Tidus said cockily.   
  
"We'll just (*&*%^ see!" was the pilots response. He walked past Yuffie ( who was leaning over the side throwing up. Air battles were horrible, they cause too many bumps!)  
  
Lulu in seemed had developed dislike for the overstuffed Moogle controlled by a cat. Using her Onion knight Vs. Cait Sith's moogle, the two of them had a fight. Magic was used......some of the time, but in the end it turned into a cat fight. Their moogles - it seemed - wished to be friends. They were both left alone to fight with their own might.  
  
And as for Yuna (her ideal opponent already dead -Aeris, if you're curious) she decided to take them all. The Turks and Rufus ....that is.  
  
"Everyone stand back - I'll Summon!" she shouted. But no body moved and she ended up talking.  
  
"I'm Yuna," she told them all. "Daughter of High Summoner Braska. I don't want to hurt you, but if you don't surrender, I'll be forced to-"  
  
At which the Turks laughed in delight. "You can't fight!" Elena crowed superbly.  
  
"Can too!" Yuna objected.  
  
"Can not!" Elena shot back.  
  
After several moments of that, on Elena's turn, she changed her lines. "Then prove it, you weakling," she challenged.  
  
Yuna was hot so she summoned Ifrit. "Hell Fire!" she screamed the attacks name. But Elena moved behind Yuna, as did Reno and Rude. Rufus it seemed was doomed to get toasted.....but at that moment.  
  
"BOO!" screamed Sin and WEAPON together. They each grabbed an Airship and crashed them down. "Now on with the party!"  
  
"Did you see them all scream!" Sin asked.  
  
"We scared them all right!" WEAPON agreed.  
  
They laughed and blew up a couple of towers, getting seats for their confused guests. Then came up a question that neither could answer. A question that made them   
  
both very mad.  
  
For you see, their invitation (unreadable to human eyes) had specifically explained at it was a costume party. Everyone who came was too wear a disguise. It was supposed to be part of the fun to identify the guests.  
  
"They're probably here to crash our party!" Sin snarled in rage.  
  
"Let's stomp them for not even bothering to wear rags!" WEAPON agreed. But then they both had a thought. What if they were disguised after all?  
  
Sin gave Tifa a large sniff (looking like WEAPON, of course,) and her shirt was pulled off by the force of his sniff.  
  
"Keep away from her, you dirty old man!" Cloud warned drawing his sword and advancing.  
  
"Aha!" Sin declared. "That's Tidus, he always calls me an 'old man!'" He extended one WEAPON looking arm and embraced Cloud in a hug. "I love you too son," he announced in delight.  
  
And WEAPON started looking like a mournful Sin.   
  
"What's wrong my friend?" Sin asked in concern.  
  
"I don't have a girlfriend or a wife or a kid!" WEAPON explained in despair.  
  
"Well it's a party, mingle, maybe you'll find someone here," Sin responded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Rikku, it seemed, had a spare shirt. She leant it to Tifa who was shivering in rage. "That foul old WEAPON stole my shirt!" she declared. "I'll get him if it's the last thing I do!" She tightened her claw and started to advance.  
  
But it was already over. Sin and WEAPON had left. They realized a little to late that Halloween was a whole week ago. "Next year, it'll be better. We'll get the right day.   
  
And maybe in the meantime.....we can have a Christmas Party!"  
  
"WEAPON, don't be a fool," Sin answered. "Don't you know that Thanksgiving is next?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's notes;  
  
This is written in honor of the approach of Halloween. Some people might be slightly OC, and I'm sorry for those who don't like it. But this is mostly written to get a couple of laughs.  
  
Thanks for reading,  
  
Kissa-chan 


End file.
